


Могучие драбблы

by darkflame



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>не бывает дыма без огня. Да, и в дым-машинах тоже.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Четверг

В Набутике никогда ничего не происходило по четвергам.

В пятницу Винс с утра начинал выбирать наряд на вечер (он делал так каждый день, но по пятницам ещё и мерил. Все варианты). А Говард занимался переучётом. Как оказалось, боа и счёты плохо сочетаются.

Все крупные ссоры происходили по пятницам.

Впрочем, пятничные бури проходили так же быстро, как и разгорались. Когда вы пытаетесь изгнать японского демона роллов из роллов с помощью лекции о происхождении слова "ролл" и накарябанной мелками карты до суши-бара, на споры уже не остаётся сил.

По выходным Винс и Говард пытались выступать, а Болло и Набу действительно выступали.  
Наученные горьким опытом, власти удваивали патрули перед выступлениями в Бархатном Луке. Так, на всякий случай.  
Почти все странные путешествия происходили по выходным.

Понедельник - день тихий. В понедельник Винс и Говард возвращались домой. А в дороге можно встретить опасных попутчиков. Или Самый Большой в Мире музей Куриц, это уж как повезёт.

Во вторник Винс и Говард работали, что само по себе происшествие.  
По вторникам в Набутик наведывался Сабу, он собирает материал для книги "Вы ничего не знаете о кризисе".

Среды ничего не предвещают. Кажутся спокойными и безобидными и никогда таковыми не остаются. Говард любит рассказывать о среде-в-которую-ничего-не-случилось почти так же сильно, как о пенале, но вы его не слушайте. В ту среду ему привезли новый тромбон, и вот это Винс считал большим ужасом, чем найденную под полом мумию. У той хоть музыкальный вкус был.

В четверг Винс и Говард обычно работали (или не работали), потом шли по лестнице домой, готовили закуски (этим занимался Говард) и приносили в гостиную подушки (а этим Винс) и пересматривали любимые серии Краба Коломбуса.

Иногда так и засыпали перед телевизором, за что их утром пятницы ругал Набу.

Ни один из них не произносил вслух, но четверг был их любимым днём недели.


	2. Не зайчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> не бывает дыма без огня. Да, и в дым-машинах тоже.

С Джеком Купером они всего лишь приятели. Да-да, именно так, сэр. А все слухи о том, что он и этот лис... Что они... Эти слухи абсолютно беспочвенны. Но, может, дым шел совсем от другого огня.

Существо подкралось незаметно. Оно напоминало одну из жертв Бейнбриджа, пусть и удивительно гармоничную, будто у обычного человека выросли ещё два пушистых, остроконечных уха и четыре белоснежных хвоста. Только вот не пропадали в последнее время смотрители зоопарка, и последняя инвентаризация показала, что все конечности у животных на месте. Да и не стал бы обычный, мимо проходящий мутант так щурится.

Говард читал о чём-то подобном, он вообще много читает (и однажды это обязательно поможет ему стать известным писателем). Кицуне, духи-лисицы, обманывающие и заманивающие путников... Облик казался до боли знакомым и родным.

\- Конечно, знакомый. Благодаря мне, ты познакомился с Духом джаза. И с полоумным управляющим Зоопарка. Без меня твоя жизнь была бы гораздо скучнее. Ты мне очень нравишься, настолько, что я не оставлял тебя ни на день. Настолько, что решил показаться.  
\- Ты... Ты лис? - заворожено спросил Говард.  
\- Можно и так сказать.  
Белая полярная лисичка ещё шире ухмыльнулась.


	3. Первые гости

Приближалось 31 октября. Как и каждый Хеллоуин, Говарду хотелось забиться в чулан и провести инвентаризацию. А не сбежать от ужасных украшений, летающих черепов, говорящих летучих мышей и заплетшей канцелярскую деревню паутины. Нет, сэр, Говард Мун не знает страха (даже в 3 часа ночи, когда Винс жаждет показать новое ультра-модное и жуткое украшение). Зато он знает, насколько важна инвентаризация.

Мечтам не суждено было сбыться так как Говарда остановила...жвачка, равномерно покрывающая пол.  
Говард начал продумывать страшный план мести и генеральной уборки. Паутину на полках, конфеты-глаза вместо обеда и обилие блёсточек (это же Хеллоуин, почему кругом столько блестяшек?) он ещё мог вытерпеть, но это было уже слишком. Вот только получится сойти с места и Говард лично познакомит Винса с совком.

Чем больше он пытался выбраться, тем крепче увязал. Что было до крайности странно: покрыть пол липкой (и яркой) гадостью - это одно, это Винс уже проделывал, но допустить, чтобы драгоценные сапожки Винса испачкались? Не может быть. Да и гости, такие же модники, совсем скоро соберутся.

\- О, привет, Говард!, - радостно улыбнулся ему сверху Винс, - Чарли уже приехал, он поживёт в твоей комнате, ладно?

В этот раз плохие предчувствия появились у стремительно белеющего Муна.


	4. Безумие

Немногие верили в истории Винса о его детстве, но он действительно рос в джунглях с леопардом Джахули и действительно спасался от обезьян, которые хотели украсть его лицо, чтобы захватить мир. Можете у Брайана Ферри спросить, если попадёте к нему на концерт (кстати, перед выступлениями Брайан наносит несколько слоёв грима, чтобы не были видно его синие брови. Об этом тоже можно узнать из рассказов Винса).

Если вы знаете Винса Нуара, то должны были слышать и о Говарде Муне, они вместе живут у шамана-инопланетянина Набу. У Говарда малюсенькие глаза, усы, он не разбирается в моде, любит канцелярию и джаз и всё это Винс находит гораздо более странным, чем чуть не случившийся на прошлой неделе конец света.

Понимаете, сидящий на крэке лис обманул Винса и украл из тайника Набу зелье. Из-за этого (вернее, из-за того что Винс отвлёкся на блестящий плащ. Замечательный блестящий плащ, о нём будет другая история) Говарда выгнали с работы. Но потом нарисованная лошадка подсказала, что делать, они помирились и всё снова стало хорошо. Обычная такая неделя. Особенно в сравнении с предыдущей...

У Винса очень широкие представления о возможном. Или его единственная клетка мозга не в состоянии запомнить, что есть какие-то ограничения, объективная реальность и прочие малопонятные слова.

Конечно, раньше Винс слышал о "нормальности", но только сейчас, свалившись с крыши. Свалившись с крыши после поцелуя с его лучшим другом и чувствуя, как не хочется того отпускать, никогда-никогда он, кажется понял, как далеко от нормы они отошли.


	5. Вечернее происшествие

Влад сидел в парке на пеньке и стругал себе новый кол, когда неподалёку от него что-то большое упало с неба в кусты. Влад промолчал, он вообще был не разговорчив. Из кустов раздалось приглушённое "Айм зе Мууун".

Встал, взглянул на небо. Значит, сегодняшней охоте оборотни не помешают, хорошо.

¬+++

Лёжа в кустах, Луна смотрел на появившуюся в небе дырку и размышлял, в какой стороне офис стоматолога. Сверху казалось, что он находится на этом самом месте, но, насколько знал Луна, в кустах стоматологи не принимают.

Теперь у местных спрашивать придётся. А Луна не любил светить своим молочно-белым лицом на этих улицах. У всех есть прошлое, знаете ли.

Тем временем, из-за отсутствия Луны на положенном месте план Крэк Фокса позорно провалился, и лиса отдали Фоссилу.  
Надеялись, что тот оставит Лук кому-нибудь ещё, а сам вновь займётся зоопарками. Зря, конечно, но шанс был.

Уцепившись друг за друга, Говард и Винс направлялись... просто направлялись. Освещение явно было недостаточным, чтобы разобрать, куда ведут их ноги. По пути на них налетел незнакомец, взмахнул плащом (как рассказывал позже Винс. А ему в вопросах своего и чужого гардероба обычно верят) и удалился.

\- Айм зе Муууун! То есть фик на-русском, а я Говард Мун, и не позволю так с собой обращать, - шёпотом проговорил Говард.  
Впереди показалась знакомая вывеска-обезьяний череп.

Засияла Луна. В двух кварталах от них.


End file.
